Baby It's Cold Outside
by magicalheather603
Summary: Summary: It is storming outside.  Bella and Edward enjoy the evening watching Christmas movies, and watching the snow fall. Edward wants to hide his car and then come back, but Bella wants him to stay and leave the car in the driveway. Who will win?


Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Author Penname: MagicalHeather603

Rating: T

Summary: It is storming outside. Bella and Edward enjoy the evening watching Christmas movies, and watching the snow fall. Edward wants to hide his car and then come back, but Bella wants him to stay and leave the car in the driveway. Who will win? The song _Baby, It's Cold Outside _is the inspiration.

Warnings: None it is a very fluffy piece

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine…I wish it was but it's not. I mean no harm; I am just playing in Stephenie Meyer's world.

"It's really starting to come down out there, Edward," I said looking out the window.

Edward came up behind me in front of the window, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder. "It looks like it will be a White Christmas this year."

"Really? I can't remember the last time that I had a White Christmas," I said, turning in his arms and smiling up at him. "Does this mean that we can go out and build a snowman and have a snow ball fight and all that fun stuff?"

He smiled down at me. "If that is what you want, love. I should warn you though that Emmett takes snow ball fights seriously," he said with a smile.

I laughed as I took his hand and led him downstairs. "Okay, warning taken." I led him into the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate. "You are going to stay tonight, right?"

"What would your neighbors think of my car being here all night?"

I poured my hot chocolate into a mug and settled myself in his lap. "That you were safe and stayed throughout the storm."

He chuckled, "People around here know that I am a great driver."

"Fine," I stood up, "come on, let's go watch a movie before you be all proper and leave me to fend for myself here in the snow storm." I smirked as I headed to the leaving room.

"Bella, love, I am only going to be gone long enough to bring my car back to my house and run back here," he said sitting on the couch, while I looked for a Christmas movie to watch.

"Whatever you say, Edward; is there a Christmas movie that you like?" I turned and smiled at him. I really wanted him to stay tonight; I didn't care what the neighbors would think. What was so wrong with him staying? We were both over the age of eighteen, one of us way more than the other, and Charlie was going to be at the station all night. I just don't want to be alone at all tonight.

"There is a marathon of the clay-mation Christmas cartoons. Those are truly classics," he said as he pulled me back towards the couch. "I remember when they first came out how much everyone loved them. They made us all feel like little kids again, hearing the stories for the first time."

I settled on the couch and snuggled into him. "Then that is what we will watch." I handed him the remote. "I haven't watched these in what seems like forever. Charlie and I used to watch these when we would spend Christmas together," I said with a smile as _Rudolph_ started.

I felt Edward kiss the top of my head. We laughed throughout and sang along with the movies. At some point Edward wrapped me up in a blanket. I moved so my head was lying in his lap and I smiled up at him.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Bella," he whispered.

"I was just thinking how perfect this night is. Just you and me lying on the couch, watching classic Christmas movies, the tree all aglow and snow falling quietly outside. It is almost like a dream," I said, bringing his hand to my lips and kissing his palm.

He smiled down at me. "It is a perfect night. I never imagine that watching Christmas movies could be this much fun." he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my palmed. I smiled up at him.

"So tell me which is your favorite Christmas clay-mation movie?"

"That would be _Santa Claus is Comin' to Town_."

"I like that one, but mine is _Rudolph_ because I can relate to Rudolph for being different. Why is _Santa Claus is Comin' to Town_ your favorite?"

"I just love the idea that Kris Kringle was born just a normal person and, because of his love of his fellow man and the generosity that he shown, he became Santa Claus." he smiled at the Christmas tree. "And I love the song 'One Foot In Front of the Other,'" he laughed.

I sat up and hugged him. "That is so sweet, Edward. I never really looked at it quite like that." I kissed him gently. "You know, I think that you would make a good Santa Claus too… we already know that you are good at sneaking into people's houses."

"I play Santa sometimes, everyone in my family has." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. "We have so much and there are people in the world who have so little. Some parents are not able to give their children the Christmas they deserve." He stroked my arms gently. "We do it for the children and for the parents, it is amazing to see their faces when they come down the stairs and see their tree."

"How do you guys do it?"

"We find deserving families and, between Alice and I, we make their Christmas morning what they had hoped it would be."

"Oh, Edward, that is amazing. I want to help in any way that I can."

He nodded and settled me back against his chest in time for _Frosty the Snowman_ to start. We both were singing along and laughing. When _Frosty_ ended, it signaled the end of the marathon. I got up, keeping the blanket wrapped around me, and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella, love I am going to go and clean the car off," he said as he headed to the door.

"I wish you would just stay. Who cares what the neighbors think?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You will care Monday at school when everyone is being vicious and spreading rumors." He headed out.

I walked to the door and watched him. There looked to be about three feet of snow outside. When Edward stepped off the porch it was up to his knees.

"Edward, please just stay. It's not safe," I pleaded.

"I will be fine, Bella. I am an excellent driver," he called back to me. I just shook my head and watched him try to clean off his car. By the time he cleaned of one part of his car another area had to be cleaned off because he was forced to work at a human speed.

After watching him for about a half an hour through the window, I called out to him, "Edward, why don't you come on in and have some more hot chocolate?"

He gave a fleeting look to his snow covered car and came back inside. He shook all the snow off from him and removed his wet shoes, coat and gloves. "Here, Edward, let me take your hat." I reached up and slipped it off, running my fingers through his hair smiling up at him. "Your hair really is great, Edward, I love running my finger through it." I used his hair to pull him down for a kiss. He lifted me up so we were level and kissed me back. "You know, the most human thing would be to stay where you are tonight," I said as he placed me back on my feet.

He shook his head at me. "So, you don't care what your neighbors think, but what about Charlie?" he asked, giving me that crocked smile.

I raised an eyebrow in challenge. I turned, went into the kitchen, and called Charlie. "Hi, Dad. Yea, it is coming down hard and fast. No, I won't anywhere, though that is kind of the reason why I called. Edward stopped by and we watched Christmas movies. He just spent half an hour trying to clean his car off, and he got nowhere. Yea, it is just coming down too fast. I was wondering if it would be okay if he spent the night here. Thank you, Daddy. I don't want to have to worry about him driving in this weather. I will see you in the morning, Dad, please drive safe. I love you, too." I hung up the phone and smiled at him.

"Bella, I could still run the car home. It would be easier than dealing with the gossip." I was about to answer him when his cell beeped. "What is it, Alice?" he rolled his eyes and put her on speaker.

"Edward, just stay. She is right, it is the more human thing to do."

"But what will the neighbors think?"

"That you were doing the responsible thing and staying off the roads."

"Fine, you all win. I will stay."

"Good, love you, Bella. This weekend we will let you in on the Secret Santa mission. Don't be too hard on him," she said before hanging up.

I looked at Edward sadly before walking back into the living room. I curled up on the couch and looked at the Christmas tree, spinning my engagement ring. Edward quietly came into the room and kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, what is wrong? I thought that you would be happy?" he whispered.

"Edward, I have to know why don't you want the neighbors to know you spent the night with me during the blizzard?" I asked looking down at my lap.

He gently pulled me down into his lap. "Oh, my sweet Bella. It is not what you think, I can promise you that. I just don't want you to have to deal the viciousness of the town gossips." He gently tilted my head up so that he could see my eyes.

"But I am not worried about that. I just want you to stay with me and not run off and hide your car. In this storm, most people would assume that you would stay put no matter where you are. Imagine if someone saw you speeding down the road in the car and then come running back. What would that mean?"

He looked into my eyes and I finally saw understanding there. "Bella, love, I wasn't looking at it like that. Of course I will stay."

"Thank you, Edward. I will make it worth it, I promise." We sat watching the snow fall for a while before I started to nod off with my head on his chest.

"Love, any time that I get to spend with you is worth it. But I think that it is time we move you upstairs and tuck you into bed," Edward whispered.

He effortlessly picked me up and brought me upstairs. I snuggled closer to his chest.

He laid me in bed and then grabbed the extra blanket from the hall. He lay down on top of my purple comforter and added the extra blanket over both of us.

I rolled over so I was facing him. I reached up and traced his forehead, down to his cheeks, under his eyes, down his nose, and finally I traced his lips. With my finger still on his lips I whispered, "Your lips look sort of delicious."

He smiled under my fingers, and I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I threaded my fingers in his hair, holding him to me. He held me close to him and lightly traced my lips with his tongue. Gasping, I opened my lips to him. For the first time, he explored my mouth with his tongue. He pulled away only when I needed to breathe.

He smiled into my dazed eyes, "Your lips taste delicious"

I could feel myself blush crimson. "So do yours, Edward."

He chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "That's it, you are over tired." He full out laughed when I pushed on his chest. "You close your eyes and dream of all the things that you can do out in the snow tomorrow." He started to hum "Baby, It's Cold Outside" until I fell asleep with the snow falling gently outside.

AN: This was my entry for the Christmas Wishes Compilations. I was very honored to be a part of this amazing Compilation. We were able to raise $750 for Toys for Tots. I want to thank you all if you donated, it is such an amazing cause. And I look forward to writing another piece for the Compilation next year.


End file.
